Shades of Twilight
by Mizagium
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. A Shattered Peace

**Author's note: **This narrative picks up after Twilight Princess and centers around Link. Numerous other Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters will play important roles. I chose to omit the Pokemon. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or pretend to own any rights to any characters, unless otherwise noted.

* * *

I

A Shattered Peace

Link sat by his house with Epona and meditated. Spring had come to Ordon. The flowers were blooming, the birds were returning, and he could hear the laughter of the village children from his house. He loved spring.

It had been a year and a half since Ganondorf's defeat and Hyrule was delivered from Twilight. Since then, Link had returned to his life in Ordon as a goat herder. He had not let anyone know, save for his uncle, Rusl, that he was the Hero who defeated Zant and Ganondorf. He liked being left alone.

The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Hylian shield, and the Hero's garb had all been placed in a chest in the far corner of his basement. Once the weather settled down, he planned to return to the Sacred Grotto and place the Sword back into its stand. He had no use for it anymore.

Link watched the shadows longingly. He missed Midna. He missed her smart comments, her way of complementing you and insulting you at the same time. And, his thoughts drifted back to Zelda. He missed her, too, but a different kind of missing. Whenever he thought of her, his heart pounded and he started sweating.

He shook away those thoughts and concentrated on the here and now. Life here with his uncle, Rusl, and the Ordon children was peaceful, perfect…

But on this day in Ordon, that peace would be broken. Rusl rode up quickly on his horse. Link's eyes opened and Epona became suddenly alert.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, seeing the worried expression on Rusl's face.

"Soldiers. From the Castle." He replied hastily.

_Soldiers, here?_ Link thought to himself angrily. "What do they want?"

"You." Link stood up angrily. "They rode into town and announced to everyone rather loudly that you had been summoned to Castle Town by Princess Zelda, herself."

As those words passed his lips, several Hylian soldiers appeared around the corner. They halted before them and the Hylian emissary strode to the front and unrolled a large scroll.

"Master Link, by royal decree, you have been—."

"I know, I know." Link cut him off bitterly. The emissary scowled and then glanced at Rusl, who only smiled.

"Well, then you are to come to Castle Town at once."

"I don't suppose I might travel without your escorting me?" Link inquired agitated, though he already knew the answer.

"No. We received explicit orders from Her Royal Highness to accompany you the entire way." Link looked for aid from his uncle, but found none.

Rusl placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Go," he said, "I'll gather the troops."

Link had no choice to go with them. Knowing he would only have been summoned if his services as the Hero of Time were needed, he gathered the Hero's garb, the Hylian shield, and the Blade of Evil's Bane, but did not wear them. Instead, he packed them onto Epona. He did not want any more attention than he was already receiving.

As he left Ordon with the royal escort, the villagers all gathered to see where he was going. Link only told them that he was going to Castle Town and that he would return shortly.

Only Rusl was not there to see him off. He was already on his was to Castle Town.

Much to Link's chagrin, the escort moved at a snail's pace, turning a day-and-a-half journey into almost four days. None of them spoke. The journey was smooth and without incident though, a far cry from Link's earlier travels when Bokoblins terrorized travelers. He almost missed the danger.

They reached Castle Town at night on the third day. All the residents were asleep, but upon hearing the sound of horses, some awoke and glance out at them. Link was glad it was dark they were unable to see who it was. He still felt their prying eyes, though.

Link was immediately taken to the castle. Epona was placed in a comfortable stable while Link was led to the throne room. Link remembered when the castle was ruled by Ganondorf and he had to sneak in and unlock everything. He still felt his presence here.

Maybe it's just my imagination…

The doors to the throne room opened and the emissary announced Link's arrival and left them. Immediately Zelda rushed up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Link, It's so nice to see you again!" Zelda exclaimed sweetly. Link made no reply, but deep down he was happy to see her again.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked sternly as soon as she released him. Instantly her mood darkened.

"No, not now." She stated firmly. "I will tell you when my other guest arrives." Link questioned no further. He did not care all that much anyway.

Zelda stood back and took a good look at him. Noticing that the Blade of Evil's Bane was not with him nor was he wearing the Hero's garb.

"The Sword, where –?" she started, but quickly caught herself.

"With Epona." Link did not want to discuss this.

"And the Hero's garb why aren't you wearing them? You are Hyrule's hero after all. You should proudly show the world who you are!"

"But I don't want the world to know who I am!" He yelled. Zelda was slightly hurt, but pushed further.

"Most people would always wear the Hero's Garb and show off the Sword all the time. Others would worship the Hero of Time. He would effectively have more power than me." Zelda paused. "You could rule Hyrule." Link turned away from, her.

"What _do_ you want Link? Any other man would kill to have the kind of power you have. I know you think that you can rule better than I."

"No I don't!" Link yelled. He ran both hands over his face and through his hair. "I don't know, I just… I don't want to be famous or powerful." He paced towards a window. Zelda followed him. "I just want to return to Ordon and be a goat herder for the rest of my life. And just keep it simple." He stopped at the window and stared absently into the night. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"But you could be so much more than that." Zelda told him. She cared for him, and wanted to see him do great things.

"What about you? What do _you_ want?" Link asked her, pulling the attention away from himself.

"Me?" Link wheeled around to face her.

"That's right. You, what do you want?" Zelda was unsure how to answer. "I know you don't like being stuck in the palace. I see it in your eyes. You long to be able to roam the world, to go anywhere you want, whenever you want." Zelda was silent. "And I also see that you are disappointed in me for not taking advantage of my freedom."

"You're right," Zelda stroked the side of his face, "But I see greatness in you." He touched her hand with his and together their hands lowered.

Link reached up to stroke her face. "You just want me to stay here in the castle with you…" The two of them drew closer together…

The large doors were throne open and the emissary stepped inside.

"Master Ike has arrived."

Zelda reluctantly pulled away from Link to greet her new guest.

"Send him in." The emissary vanished and Ike appeared at once. Link leaned against one of the many columns and crossed his arms to observe this blue-haired stranger.

Ike fell to his knee and bowed before Zelda, as was the customary greeting towards nobility. Zelda extended her hand and Ike received in his and kissed the top of it, thus completing the ritual. Zelda blushed.

Already Link did not like him.

Zelda Turned to introduce Ike to Link, but seeing his demeanor, decided against it, creating an uncomfortable silence. When she tried to speak, her words got caught in her throat. Link raised one eyebrow: Ike said nothing.

"Why don't you tell us why we were brought here." Link said finally

"Oh, um, oh, yes…" Zelda stumbled over her words. "As you may or may not know, Ike hails from the nation of Crimea of the continent of Tellius, to our southwest." Link did not know that, but pretended that he cared. Zelda was not fooled. When she went to give Link and look, she began stumbling over her words again. "Why, why don't you tell us what has happened so far, Ike."

"Very well." Ike accepted, confused as Zelda turned to regain her composure. "Bowser's army has made several advances on Crimean islands. Daein and Gallia have also reported similar strikes." Link was confused.

"Why did you come to Hyrule then? We are a small kingdom and have a very small military, if at all. We cannot offer any aid to Tellius, if that is what you're after." Zelda and Ike remained silent and Link knew there was something that Zelda had not told him.

"No one in Hyrule knows this, but – you know of the Mushroom Kingdom to our north?" Zelda asked solemnly. Link nodded. "Well it – it's been…burned, destroyed." Link was horrified. Ike only hung his head. "Many of its citizens were killed; those that weren't were taken prisoner, including Princess Peach. I planned on sending a search party to look for survivors. Ike volunteered after seeing Bowser's threats to his nation. I ask that you accompany him to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Of course I will go." Link readily agreed.

_Dong. Dong._ A bell rang out two 'o clock. A sudden sleepiness fell over each of them.

"Is it really that late? I think it would be best if we retired for the evening." Zelda suggested, stifling a yawn. Ike and Link agreed.

"I bid you good night milady, I will see you on the morrow." Ike bowed and left. Link watched him until he left. He irritated Link.

"You don't need me." Link stated once Ike was gone. Zelda made no reply. "Why are you having me go? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"We will discuss further maters tomorrow." Link pressed no further and left her, leaving them both pained in their hearts.


	2. A Distrustful Alliance

II

II

A Distrustful Alliance

Link awoke at sunrise. Still his heart pained him. During the night his things had been brought to him. He decided to dress in the Hero's garb. The Blade of Evil's Bane rested next to the Hylian shield on top of the perfectly folded Hero's garb. Setting them to the side, he put on the green uniform. It felt right.

He drew the Blade of Evil's Bane from its scabbard. Even after all the beasts he had slain, he had not once polished the Blade. At yet, its surface was still as perfect as a mirror. In the dim glow of the morning, the Blade glowed faintly, a remnant of his venture into the Twilight realm. Reluctantly he strapped the Blade and shield to his back.

Something caught his eye: the Ocarina. He hadn't played it in so long, he wondered if still could. He pressed the instrument to his lips and the music flowed as effortlessly as it always had.

Link sat by the windowsill and played a melody he could not remember on the Ocarina and watched the sun rise. Eventually a soldier appeared and told him that he was to see Zelda. Link put the Ocarina into pouch that hung across his chest. Ike was waiting outside is room.

The soldier led them down the corridors to the throne room. Link still did not like Ike. Ike picked up on this and elected not to say anything except "Good morning", to which Link responded with a "hmph".

The large double doors approached and they entered without a word. Zelda was already speaking with two guests. Link recognized them as denizens of Dreamland.

"Master Link. Lord Ike." Link smirked when Zelda addressed him first. "May I introduce Sir Meta Knight, and Master Kirby." Ike and Link bowed in greeting; Meta Knight and Kirby bowed as best they could. "They have heard of the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom and wish to accompany us to look for survivors."

"Forgive my companion, he does not speak because he does not know your language." Everyone understood. "We would also like to get some sort of idea of what kind of power Bowser's army possesses." Meta Knight added. "Our great King Dedede feels Bowser may strike against Dreamland. We want to be prepared."

Link gave Zelda a questionable glance. She gave him a "we will talk later" look.

"Of course you may accompany them, if that is alright with you boys?" Zelda asked Ike and Link, knowing full well that they would not refuse. They agreed. "I would also like my personal bodyguard Sheik to go with you as well." A previously unseen female figure materialized. The four of them bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

"When do we leave?" Link asked what Ike was also thinking.

"Noon." Was Meta Knights reply.

Ike frowned. "Pardon me, but noon is only a few hours away. That seems a little hasty, leaving so soon. I mean, shouldn't we have at least 'till tomorrow to make a plan?" Link nodded. Zelda's eyes shifted to Meta Knight.

"No, we need to leave ASAP. Bowser's army only grows stronger the longer we wait. Noon is the latest we can afford." No one else spoke up. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Oh!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed. "You all haven't eaten yet have you?" Everyone straightened up attentively at the mention of eating. On cue, a royal guard appeared. "Escort these guests to the Banquet Hall." Zelda commanded him. He bowed in acceptance of his order and everyone followed him out into the corridor. "Link, stay a minute would you?" Link had not really gone anywhere.

The doors closed with a thud and Link turned his attention to Sheik. "How'd you pull this one off?" He inquired of Zelda.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zelda asked innocently. She strode around Link once, humming a little tune to herself. Link recognized it as the Song of Storms. It was the melody he played on the Ocarina earlier.

Sheik started stretching her arms. Link watched both of them carefully. Zelda stopped in front of Link, next to Sheik. "Which one of us is real?" They both started doing the exact same thing, alternating between stretching and dancing in place.

Link studied them both carefully, walking around each of them once. He moved up to Zelda. He stared into her deep blue eyes; she into his. He reached up to touch her face, but stopped. He moved to Sheik. Again he stared into her eyes, but Sheik's were bright red. Her eyes twitched ever so slightly. "Gotcha." He touched Sheik's face. Zelda vanished.

"How did you know?" Sheik lowered her neck scarf, revealing her mouth and her identity as Zelda.

"You are unable to look me straight in the eye" He informed her. "You twitched." He smiled.

"Hmph." Zelda/Sheik pouted. He stroked the side of her face. She touched his hand with hers. Link lowered his hand and frowned.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me that was _so_ important that I had to miss food?"

"It's Meta Knight." Zelda/Sheik distressfully told him.

"What about him?" Link distrusted him, but then again, he distrusted most people he did not know. He distrusted Ike, even though he knew him to be honorable.

"I don't know, it's just…something's not right about him." She started pacing the area in front of Link. "Why would he come here to get to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom isn't exactly right across the sea from Dreamland, but it is closer to Dreamland than Hyrule is."

"Maybe he wanted to avoid Dinosaur Land and Bowser."

"Even so, coming here and _then_ to the Mushroom Kingdom is very inefficient. It more than doubles that travel time."

"So, the two were sent to spy on us?" Link suggested what they did not want to hear.

"No, no. Not the two of them, just Meta Knight. Kirby, I think, is here to make it _seem_ like a good-will mission." Zelda/Sheik stopped pacing.

"That's why you – er, Sheik is coming: to spy on the spy."

"Exactly."

Zelda/Sheik suddenly looked at the doors. She had heard something Link had heard it too. "We should join the others." She stated quickly. Link quickly agreed. "Oh, wait.' She retrieved her scarf and put it back over her mouth, becoming once more the silent Sheik. The two of them were now on high alert for anything suspicious.

The sound they heard was wings.

Sheik and Link entered the dining hall silently. The others were so engrossed in their food that they remained oblivious to anyone else. They both tried to eat the food that was placed in front of them, but Link found it difficult; his mind was elsewhere.

_Meta Knight is a spy_. Link studied the back of Meta Knight's head. Kirby sat next to him. _Maybe Kirby _was_ a spy, too._ Suddenly Link's natural distrust surfaced. His thoughts landed on Ike. _He could be a spy as well_. His right arm began twitching and his thoughts of spies clouded hi vision. Sheik put her hand on his.

"Settle down."

Link clenched his fist and tried to stuff food in his mouth, knowing he would regret it later if he ate nothing. It just made him feel sick.

Finally noon approached. The large banquet hall doors opened and Zelda gracefully strode in. Link glanced at Sheik. Her eyes were fixed intently on the Illusion Zelda. Link was amazed by her.

And her magic was impressive, too.

"Most honorable guests," Illusion Zelda began. All the guests gave her their attention and stopped eating. Link could hear a whisper from Sheik. "The time has come for our – your departure." Link snickered at her slip. Sheik elbowed him. "I need all of you to gather your weapons and blankets and meet in the rear garden in fifteen minutes." Illusion Zelda left at once. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Ike all rose together and left.

Ike and Meta Knight seemed to be getting along. Bad news.

Sheik whispered to Link. "I need you to ask Epona if she would be kind enough to carry our food and blankets.

"You want me to ask Epona if she will be a _pack mule_!?" Link was horrified at Sheik's request. To ask such a thing is an insult to Epona. He likened it to asking another human to be a slave. Epona herself would be insulted and hurt. "Epona will kick me in the head! Then she will stomp on it! Not to mention Illia will kill me…" Sheik's eye twitched at Illia's mention.

"Please! We can only take one horse and we need food, the Mushroom Kingdom is much larger than ours: it could be days before we find survivors!" Link placed his hand in his hands in frustration. Sheik thought of a way to convince him.

"Tell her…tell her that that she is…is the most – the strongest horse here1 Tell her that se is the surest of foot, and that only she is capable of traversing the mountains of the Mushroom Kingdom! Say that she is the only one who can help us. You know, flatter her." Link looked over at Sheik distressfully. He was met with Zelda's (not Sheik's0 big blue eyes. "Please!" Link could not refuse her.

"Fine," He gave in. "I'll talk to her." Zelda/Sheik was ecstatic and lunged over to hug him. He let her. He loved it when she was happy.

He loved it when she touched him.


	3. A Daunting Task

**Author's Note:** Huh. That's weird. Guess my notes for Chapter two didn't make it in. Weird. Anyway...if the last line of Chapter 2 sounded inappropriate I apologize. It was the only phrase that fit. If this preface doesn't appear, please tell me.

Wait...if this message doesn't show up, then how will you know to tell me?! Oh no, I'VE CREATED A PARADOX!! Eh hem, excuse me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unless otherwise noted.

* * *

III

A Daunting Task

Link quietly entered the stable where Epona was kept. The stable stunk of hay and dung. Link was careful where he stepped.

_Why did I agree to this?_ He asked himself as he maneuvered around fresh dung piles. He thought of Zelda's big blue eyes and smiled.

Squish! Link froze at this sound. The stench reached his nostrils and he pushed deeper into the stable. _How big is this thing?_

Epona was kept in a separate stable in the back. _Of course._ She was special. Illia would have it any other way.

Illia. Link stopped. If Illia knew where he was going with Epona – with _her_ horse – she would never speak to him again. Link shook his head. _How would she find out, anyway?_ Still Link hesitated.

It then (yes, just then) occurred to him that he would be unable to speak to Epona in his present form. He would once more have to revert to his Sacred Wolf form. He tapped in the Sacred Power that dwelled within him; it was much more difficult without Midna's assistance. Eventually he found it and molded his body into the form of the wolf.

It was incredibly uncomfortable.

Quickly he approached Epona. "Epona." He tried to speak to her, but the only sound he made was a low growl. Epona understood him, however, and turned in his direction.

"Oh, Link, it's you. Why do come to me in that ungodly form." She never much like Link in the form of the Sacred Wolf; she thought it degrading towards him.

"Epona, I need to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? Such a favor that you felt the need to lower yourself to a four-legged beast?" Epona always thought Link should flaunt his status as the Hero of Time.

"I – we…we…" Link was trying to ask her delicately. "Myself and four companions are traveling north – to the Mushroom Kingdom. Through the mountains." Link's words were stuck in his throat.

"Yes?" Epona urged him to continue.

"I – they wanted me to ask you if you would…maybe, carry the food and blankets for us?" Epona instantly flew into a rage. She began stomping and kicking wildly and yelling in a tongue that even Link was unable to decipher.

"Please!" Link tried to calm her down. "They only wanted me to ask you because –." Link fumbled desperately over his thoughts trying to remember what Sheik told him to say. "They wanted me to ask you because they thought you were the most noble horse they had ever seen." Epona ceased her tantrum at once and turned to face Link once again. She lowered her head to meet Link's eyes.

"Really?"

"Y-yes. They did. They said th-they also said that you were the strongest and surest of foot of all the horses." Link's voice shook with nervousness and fear.

"Did they now?" Link nodded furiously. "They want me because I am the noblest, strongest, and surest of foot?" Link grew more confident as his flattery seemed to be working.

"Yes. It would take at least two or three horses to watch your strength and many more to even compare to your nobility." Epona pondered his words.

"You are truly in need of my help Link?"

"Yes, I would not consider asking this of you if any other horse would suffice."

"I know you wouldn't. That is why I will help and carry the food and blankets." Link's tail began to wag. "Now please, come out of that ridiculous form. It insults _your_ nobility." At once Link was on two legs. He hugged Epona's head and rubbed her neck.

"Just don't tell anybody, especially Illia, okay?" Epona shook her head as if to say "like I could". Link smiled and led Epona around the dung heaps and out into the fresh air. Zelda (not Sheik) was there waiting for him and – upon seeing Epona – threw herself on him.

"See? I told you it would work." She kissed him on the check and ran off yelling "Back garden! Five minutes!" Link just stood there, dumbstruck. Only a semi-forceful bump from Epona brought him back. Not knowing how much time he had wasted he decided to give Epona the last good run she will have for a while. He jumped on her back and they took off.

* * *

When Link rode up on Epona Sheik, Ike, Meta Knight and Kirby were waiting already with Illusion Zelda and several servants. Link dismounted Epona and immediately the servants loaded Epona with the food and blankets they would need. Link felt incredibly guilty. Ike noticed a major flaw in their current plan.

"Why are we only bringing one horse when we still have several days journey to reach even the northern edge of Hyrule?" Link smiled; Sheik did too, but no one could see it.

"I know a shortcut. Just wait: you'll see." As though it was choreographed, Link's uncle and three companions rode up from the west: Rusl, Ashei, Auru, and Shad. All four dismounted and bowed to Illusion Zelda who, in turn, told them to rise.

Illusion Zelda introduced them to Ike, Meta Knight, and Kirby. "My friends, these travelers are Rusl, Ashei, Auru, and Shad. They assisted in the liberation of Hyrule." The four took no notice of this praise. "They have some important information." All eyes turned to them.

"That is correct." Rusl spoke first. "Shad and Ashei recently returned from a reconnaissance mission to the Mushroom Kingdom. A southern city known as Mycelia was shielded by the mountains and escaped Bowser's rampage. Tell them what you have discovered." Rusl turned to Ashei who stepped back, indicating that she did not want to deliver this awful news, so Shad stepped up.

"Bowser is much more powerful than previously anticipated. The majority of the Mushroom Kingdom is in ruins. Only a few small towns survived and they were all hidden in the mountains. There is effectively no acting government." This astonished even Sheik. Meta Knight translated for Kirby, who gasped upon understanding the situation.

"It also seems that both Ike and Meta Knight's suspicions were correct." Auru reveled his findings. "It seems Bowser does indeed plan to attack Dreamland and the nations of Tellius."

"Tellius?" Ike nervously laughed. "How can he expect to conquer all of Tellius? That is five nations. Six or seven if Naesala and Tibaran agree to assist."

"Bowser is motivated by a different sort of power than he used to. It is a ruthless, malicious power. He himself seems to be totally lost in this power." Link and Sheik's hearts beat furiously in their chests. They wished he would stop speaking. "It closely resembles the very power Zant wielded over a year ago. The power of Twilight." Everyone's worst fears were then realized.

'While you go to investigate the Mushroom Kingdom, we will travel southwest to Tellius and rally the nations against Bowser." Rusl assured the group.

"Go first to Begnion." Ike half-commanded them. "Seek Lord Marth and Lady Lyndis. Mention my name. They will listen."

"Thank you Lord Ike." Rusl bowed slightly. "Now, by your leave, Princess, we shall depart for Begnion at once." The other three bowed as well. Rusl put his hand on Link's shoulder. "You take care of yourself, now."

"You take care of _your_self." Link shot back. Rusl smiled and mounted his horse. The four travelers shouted a final farewell and rod off to the southwest.

"We should get going as well." Ike suggested. "Which brings me back to my original question: what is your shortcut?"

"Oh, right. Everyone gather around me and Epona." Everyone did, unsure of what was about to happen. Link looked up into the sky. Everyone followed his gaze and saw something they had not seen ever before: a Warp Portal; A remnant of Twilight influence over Hyrule. Link could still feel some of the Twilight energy radiating from it. Using his Sacred Power he latched onto the tendrils of power and then searched for his destination. Once found it, the Powers mixed and were out of his control. Everyone gasped as the process started. Every single particle was taken apart and sucked through the portal.

* * *

And for a moment their consciousnesses grazed the Twilight Realm. But for Link, his experience was different.

A familiar presence grazed his consciousness, but for only a moment. It was familiar, but strange. At once it lashed out at his mind, intending to cause harm. But only for a moment.

* * *

The five materialized deep in Zora's domain in northern Hyrule. Zora's waterfall thundered behind them, spilling into the small lake. Everyone one emerged from the Portal in once piece and amazed; everyone, except for Link. The instant he materialized he fell to the ground with a yell.

His very consciousness was burning.

Sheik and Ike were first at his side; Kirby and Meta Knight did not know what to do. "Link! What's happening? What's wrong?" Ike asked him repeatedly. Sheik saw that there was noting to be done and pulled Ike back, giving Link air. Eventually the pain subsided and Link was able to stand. "What happened?" Ike asked again.

"N-nothing. It was just – I thought I – nothing. Nothing." Link was breathing heavily. His breathing slowed and he stood up straighter.

"Drink some water." Ike handed him his water skin. Link reluctantly took it after Ike insisted. The water did feel good. Minutes passed and Link's strength returned.

"Lets' go." Ike and Sheik were alarmed.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah. We need to get moving. Bowser won't stop and wait for us now will he?"

"Indeed. We have wasted enough time." This was all Meta Knight contributed. Ike gave up.

"Where to?" He asked Link. All eyes turned to him. He looked at Sheik who indicated that it was he who was to lead this group.

Link shrugged. "Alright, this way." He led them behind Zora's Waterfall to a hidden cavern through the mountains.

* * *

How 'bout that, eh? Three Chapters in less than a week. That's gotta be some kind of record, right? cricket Yes? You, you in the back? Yes, no... sigh

Like I said ( but I guess you didn't get the message) Ike's personality will continue to develop i the next few chapters. Kirby won't do much at first.

And, as always, please review.


	4. A Treacherous Path

**Author's note:** Thank you to all for being patient with me. I had Finals in school and then I had to reevaluate my plot and chapter length. This chapter is at least twice as long as any previous chapter. AND there is some action finally. Well, without further adieu, here it is Chapter IV. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless otherwise noted. All rights belong to Nintendo.

* * *

IV

A Treacherous Path

The light vanished immediately as the narrow cave beneath the Hylian Peaks swallowed all light. Their eyes would not adjust to the darkness and getting lost would take no effort.

Link produced his lantern and a map of the caverns, both of which he set on the rocky floor and studied. Ike and Meta Knight joined him as Kirby looked anxiously. Sheik observed from the edge of the light.

"So, how long is the tunnel?" Ike inquired impatiently.

"Long." Link replied distantly. His eyes followed a twisting line on map muttering to himself to himself. "Hours."

Ike scowled, "Hours? But the mountains aren't that wide, look." He pointed to the scale on the map. "According to this we should only take maybe two or three hours. If we move slowly."

Link shook his head. "No, it doesn't work like that. The tunnel twists and often doubles back. See?" He traced the squiggly line with his finger. "When they built the tunnel they had to dig out only the softest." Meta Knight moved closer to the map. "We're lucky to even have a tunnel at all."

"Can't we just go over the mountains?" Ike asked in desperation, he did not want to spend our underground.

"Did you _look_ at the mountains?" The enclosed space made Link's voice sound louder than he meant. He made a vertical line with his arm. "Straight up. No path." He leveled his arm. "Fall to your death." Ike surrendered the argument. "The only other option is going by sea, and that could take a month or more."

"And the Mushroom Kingdom needs our help now." Meta Knight spoke for the first time today. "It will take seven hours, at best." Even Link's heart fell at this announcement: he had never actually been going to figure out how long it would be. He wanted not to discourage anyone. Now Meta Knight ruined it.

"That's the way it is," Meta Knight took no notice of their distress. "Sorry." No one spoke for several minutes until Link felt a light push on his back. Sheik was saying that Link was to lead them. He understood.

"We'll let's go." Link announced authoritatively. Everyone stood up and looked to him to lead them. Sheik took Epona by the reigns.

"Lead the way." Ike acknowledged Link as the leader. Link retrieved the lantern and map and led the diverse group into the blinding darkness.

They moved slowly in the darkness. The tunnel was narrow, about the width of two men. They stopped every three-quarters of an hour or so. When they did so, Link did a head count to make sure they were all there. No one ever wandered off, but Link had to be sure. He also wanted to make sure no one had snuck into the group. Bandits were known to do that.

The tunnel was built in one direction with no branching tunnels. The width fluctuated from that of one man, to that of least six. The darkness made it hard to tell. The tunnel twisted often and often made u-turns because the diggers were only able to excavate the softest rock. The rest areas however, were all the same. They had been built uniformly even into the hardest rock, for the builders and travelers alike.

Not that anyone used the tunnels.

Link led the group in silence. The darkness around them was oppressing, and, after the first two hours, no one attempted conversation for tear of losing their temper in this extremely claustrophobic environment. Not even Epona made a sound. The claustrophobia was further made worse by the fact that everyone huddled in the small radius of the dim lantern light.

All they wanted to do was reach the other end of the tunnel.

The hours dragged on, but without a timepiece, knowing the time was impossible. They could very well have been in there for days and not know it. But they pressed onward lying to themselves saying that the next curve would be the last one. Only Link knew just how far they had gone.

Finally Link and the group came around one more curve, and Link stopped dead. The rest stared at him confused, and then followed his gaze down the tunnel. Ike saw it first and Link lowered the lantern and they all saw it.

They saw the light at the end of this tunnel.

Ike and Kirby raced towards the light cheering the whole way. It was evening now, just after twilight. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the light was fast fading. The stars were beginning to show themselves. Link, Meta Knight, and Sheik and Epona joined the two at the mouth of the tunnel.

Then they saw the mountains and realized that they had been going uphill gradually in the tunnel. The thinning of the air went unnoticed due to the extremely gradual slope and the seven hours spent inside. From the mouth of the tunnel extended a path that skirted the edge of the mountains and went all the way to the ground.

A sudden weariness overcame all of them and Link announced, "We'll rest here until morning." Everyone was relieved. They all sat collapsed where they stood and Link sat the lantern in the center of them. Sheik untied the food from Epona's saddle and brought it to the group.

Ike and Kirby devoured what little ration they were allowed. Sheik slowly slipped tiny pieces beneath her scarf, while Meta Knight turned away and shifted his mask to eat. Link was unable to eat anything. Something troubled him and he was unable to talk to anyone about it.

Link stared into the lantern for a while dreading what to do tomorrow. He glanced over his shoulder at Ike who sat at the mouth of the tunnel. Finally he made up his mind and stood up to speak with Ike.

Link tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." He said.

"Ike jumped then turned to face Link, "Hey."

Link exhaled heavily. "Look, about yesterday, I was really rude to you and, I shouldn't have been." Ike was now standing and facing Link. They were about the same height. "I'm sorry." Link finished. He waited as Ike studied him.

Ike smiled. "We all have bad days, eh?" he extended a hand and Link shook it.

"I suppose so."

Ike's eyes fell on the hilt of the Blade strapped to Link's back. "So, is that really…the Blade…of Evil's Bane? The one that killed the Dark Lord Ganondorf?" He whispered the last question as thought the very mention of Ganondorf was taboo.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Link unsheathed the Blade and brandished it in front of him.

"May I?" Ike gestured at the Blade. Link agreed and handed him the Blade. It was an honor for Ike to hold it. Link used to worry about it being stolen until he learned that he could make the Blade return to his hand if he so willed it.

"It's perfect." Ike weighed the Blade in hand and sliced the air a few times. "Not a scratch on it, perfectly balanced. No blood stains either." Link felt like showing off and made the Blade dematerialize out of Ike's hands and rematerialize into his hands. "Clever."

Link sheathed the Blade and looked out at the mountains. The light was almost completely gone. "It's getting dark, we should turn in." Ike nodded in agreement and they returned to the makeshift camp inside the tunnel.

No one inside was talking. Link was not surprised: Sheik would not talk in order to keep her identity secret, Kirby could not speak anyone's language, and Meta Knight just plain refused to talk.

_More excitement in a graveyard_, thought Link. Then he remembered the Kakariko graveyard and frowned. _Well, most graveyards._

Ike bumped Link and nodded in the direction of Meta Knight. Link sighed understandingly and walked over to him. Meta knight did not acknowledge Link at all except for his eyes that immediately shifted and fixed on Link's face. Lin's muscles tensed as if anticipating conflict. It not helpful that Meta Knight's eyes showed no emotion. None.

What do you want?" Meta Knight half-asked, half-demanded in his cold emotionless voice. Not for one second did his eyes leave Link's.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was rude to you and to Kirby and I shouldn't have been, and that is unacceptable. I apologize."

"Accepted." Meta Knight turned to translate for Kirby who promptly rushed over and violently shook Links hand. "He likes you." Kirby finished and returned to his earlier spot and fell asleep. Meta Knight's eyes turned away from Link back to the lantern indicating that the conversation was over. Link blinked a few times in bewilderment then left, unsure of exactly what just happened.

Ike had fallen asleep as well by now and Sheik was nodding off. "I'll take the watch tonight." Link declared unenthused since he would be unable to sleep anyway.

"No…no, I'll…I'll do the…the…" Ike tried to argue sleepily, but fell back to sleep. Link ignored him and took a seat by the mouth of the tunnel. His thoughts centered on the presence that had attacked him when they warped. It felt similar to Ganondorf's but that could not be. He had killed him a year-and-a-half ago. Zelda was there. He was dead, right?

His thoughts turned to Midna, as she was the only other likely candidate. But she would not do that, would she? Midna was his friend. Link continued to wrestle with this problem the whole night.

Sometime during the night Sheik awoke and moved to the other side of the mouth of the tunnel, across from Link. Sometime later he noticed her, but said nothing.

"How are you?" she inquired about his current mental state.

"Fine." Link's mind was still in deep though as he stared out at the mountains. Sheik got up and sat down next to Link. She sat on his left and laid her head on his shoulder, bringing Link back to his senses. He wrapped his left hand around her waist and held her. She soon fell asleep and Link watched her.

He would regret not talking to her now.

They set out the next morning down the narrow mountain path with a renewed enthusiasm. The sunlight, the fresh air (though thinner) all lifted their spirits. Link could tell that even Meta Knight was happier to be out from underground.

Ike was beginning to think that bringing Ragnell was a waste of time and energy, since he had to carry it in his hand the whole time, and he had not had a chance to use it yet. Meta Knight, too, was itching to give Galaxia some action. Even Link was ready for some action.

And it came none too soon.

A single rock rolled down the mountain in front of the group Link instinctively drew the Hero's Bow and scanned above him for a target, found it and released an arrow. A wolf-like creature tumbled down and landed between Link and Ike, dead.

"An ice wolf?" Ike half-hoped. Link shook and the creature vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"No, a Twilit Hound." Link scanned the cliffs for more. "We need to go." He told the group seeing none. "Now."

They raced across the path as fast as they could without falling off or losing Sheik and Epona. A low horn sounded somewhere and dark shapes appeared above them. "Twilit Birds!"

Meat Knight yelled something to Kirby then leaped off the ledge. His cap became wings and he raced up to meet the birds. Kirby followed closely on his Warpstar.

"Move, move, move!" More horns sounded. Arrows fell all around them. Sheik immediately began climbing (rather adeptly) up the cliff face to where the Bokoblins were stationed. At the top she unleashed a fury of needles she had prepared on the way up. Many fell. Those who survived brandished morning stars.

Sheik produced a fine, chain-link whip, which had been previously coiled around her wrist. As the Bokoblins charged her, she moved around them like a dancer whipping the chain every which way. With every whistle of the whip an arm or leg was severed and soon only dismembered corpses lay around her. She re-coiled the whip, readied another salvo of needles and headed back down the cliff to Link and Ike.

By this time, Meta Knight had felled several of the Twilit Birds and their Bokoblin riders. Kirby had copied a Bokoblin and was brandishing a morning star. Many a Bokoblin was knocked off of their mounts with a sickening thud. Soon the skies were clear and the two citizens of Dreamland descended to the rest of the group.

Link and Ike were fighting virtually back to back, with only Epona between them, as Bokoblins and Twilit Hounds came at them from both sides of the path. The only positive was that the enemy was forced to fight single-file, preventing them from overwhelming Link and Ike.

Several thundering footsteps came from the direction of Ike. All other enemies retreated in fear of this new threat. A six-foot tall armored foe lumbered up to Ike and, without warning, slashed downward with an enormous blade. Ike managed to stop the blow with Ragnell, but was unable to completely parry the blow.

As Ike struggle, Link let several arrows fly from the Hero's Bow, but to no avail. The arrows bounced off harmlessly. Sheik then appeared and unleashed her needles at the foe, all of which ricocheted off the armor endangering Link and Ike. Thankfully, the renegade needles did not hit them. Meat Knight and Kirby hovered above the rest, unable to do anything with out hurting Ike.

Sheik returned to Link's side and they watched in horror as Ike was reduced to his knees under the power of the armor-clad foe. Suddenly, a small figure leaped up from behind the foe and delivered a powerful whack with a mallet to its helmet, spinning the helmet around on its head. It was forced to back off of Ike to fix its vision. A second figure appeared and, along with the first, froze the armor-clad foe. Yes froze it. They then shattered it with simultaneous strike from their mallets.

Kirby and Meta Knight landed near Link and Sheik as they helped Ike to his feet. The two newcomers approached the five and everyone readied their weapons just in case. The tow were about four-feet tall and wore parkas, one blue and one pink. Each carried a rather large wooden mallet. They looked as though they should be off climbing icy mountains. They stopped in front of the group and…smiled.

"Hello!" The blue one exclaimed. "I'm Popo!"

"And I'm Nana!" the pink one said.

"Uh, hi. We are Link, Ike, Sheik, Meta Knight, and Kirby." Link was surprised by there friendliness after how easily they destroyed that enemy.

"Thank you for your help," Ike bowed to them, "I owe you my life."

"No problem!" they exclaimed simultaneously. "Where're you headed to?"

"Mycelia."

"Us too!" Popo informed them excitedly. Link and Ike looked at each other. "Can we go along with you? We're going to visit a friend."

Ike looked to Link who nodded. "Sure you can come along with us."

"Hooray!" The two jumped up and down. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Popo and Nana started off down the path.

And just like that, they had picked up two new companions.


	5. A Kingdom in Shambles

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while. Sorry to all of my readers for the month/month-and-a-half wait, but after school ended it was: vacation, I forgot, I procrastinated, Band Camp. But here it is: Chapter Five.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. RAWR.

* * *

V

A Kingdom in Shambles

"So where'd you learn to do that?" Ike asked Popo and Nana.

"Do what?" Nana inquired.

"Freeze that Darknut."

"Oh, we were born with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all of our people can do that."

"Your people?" Ike had never seen any other humans like Popo or Nana.

"Miniguits. We live in the north." Kirby and Meta Knight had been flying above the group and just now descended to their level.

"I've heard of them. You all have a natural cryokinesis, right?"

"That's right!" Nana exclaimed.

"We also have a lower body temperature than most other humans, that's why we were these parkas: they keep the cold in and the hot out."

The five of them (Meta Knight translated for Kirby) continue to converse as the path leveled off and noon approached. Link hung back with Sheik and Epona. Sheik could not speak this close to the others without revealing herself so she contented to walk hand-in-hand with Link

As the sun reached the apex of its journey across the sky, the walls of Mycelia came into view on the horizon. The cloudless noon gave no indication of the devastation they would encounter in the city.

"I'll race you!" Popo suddenly challenged Ike and Kirby. The three race off, Popo surprisingly nimble on his stout legs and Kirby making circles around them on his Warpstar. Sheik let go of Link's hand and he jogged a little to catch up to the lagging Nana and Meta Knight. Nana gave him a sideways smile.

"So," was how she started the conversation.

"What?"

"What, what's up with you two?"

"Who?" Link face was turning red much to Nana's delight.

"You and Sheik."

"W-What do you – n-nothing is – is, uh…" He cursed himself for faltering over his words.

"Okay." Nana let the topic drop. Link started to look back at Sheik then stopped himself, suddenly aware that Nana was watching him. He straightened up and kept walking. Nana giggled.

Kirby came rushing back to them, almost knocking Meta Knight out of the air, and began to babble incoherently. Meta Knight began speaking the same way to calm Kirby down. Link, Sheik, and Nana all stopped and waited to hear what Kirby had to say.

"He said the city is in ruins. There's no one there." Sheik turned away from them holding back tears, realizing she had failed. Ike and Popo came running up waving their arms.

"We know it's gone." Link cut Ike off as he tried to speak.

"No, that's just it, we _saw_ somebody!" Sheik wheeled around.

"Really?" Link questioned him skeptically.

"Really!" Popo assured him.

"Then let's go find them!"

They crossed the threshold of the walls and were horrified by the state of the city. Doors hung on their hinges, windows were shattered and boarded up, and whole buildings had collapsed in on themselves. A Chain Chomp's bark could be heard in the distance.

"I thought Bowser's army didn't reach this far south?" Link asked Ike as he stuck his head inside an abandoned shop looking for survivors.

"I guess, I was wrong." Ike looked down an alley.

"Anybody here?" Nana called out into the city. Here voice echoed several times in between the buildings.

"Someone had to have heard that." Meat Knight was close to giving up. "I don't think anyone's here."

"But I saw someone!" Ike protested.

"Then you imagined it."

"I am not seeing things!" Meta Knight was beginning to irritate Ike.

"How do you know? No one else was there."

"Popo was." Ike was confident that he had shut Meat Knight up, but he was not destined to win this argument. Meta Knight turned to Popo.

"Did you see somebody?"

"I – I'm not so sure anymore." Said Popo resignedly. Silence fell over them.

"HHHEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!" Nana called out once more. No answer. She sat down and crossed her arms in frustration. "There's no one here."

"We should go. Zelda should know about this." Link suggested. Something did not feel right and he wanted to get far away. Perhaps Ike felt that way, too, because he agreed to turn back. Sheik turned away from Link to hide the tears that were forming. Popo, Nana, and Kirby joined Link and Ike as they turned to leave. Meta Knight however, refused to budge.

"Someone's here." The tone in his voice assured everyone that this presence was not friendly. Link drew the Blade of Evil's Bane, Ike Ragnell, Popo and Nana their hammers, and Sheik her needles. They gathered in a circle around Epona waiting for the presence to revel itself. And it did.

Two cloaked figures stepped out from behind a building. One wore a deep, faded red cloak, the other was slightly taller and wore a faded forest green cloak; both had their hoods drawn to cover their faces. The group prepared for a fight.

"Are you here to see the Princess?" The red-cloaked one asked in an Italian accent. The question caught them off guard.

"Were you sent by the Princess of Hyrule to see our Princess Peach?" The green-cloaked figure asked again in the same accent.

"Y—Yeah." Ike lowered Ragnell. "We were sent by Zelda to look for survivors here." The two figures nodded in understanding.

"Come with us." The two cloaked-figures walked away. Link and the others were unsure about following them, but when they turned a corner without them, they raced after them.

* * *

The two men led them down a twisting maze of alleyways. Link soon could not regain his bearings amid the tall buildings that blocked the sun. They reached a chain-link fence with a fabric draped behind it and Link thought they had reached the end of their journey. Or the two men were going to try and kill them. Much to his relief, the red-cloaked man pulled the fence aside and shuffled the group inside.

On the other side of the fence sat a small remnant of the once sprawling city. Rundown shops lined one side of the streets, and broken house lined the other side. The same cloth-draped fences marked the ends of this safe haven.

The two men refused to stop and led them down yet another alley. This one ended shortly and revealed a large open area. Directly across from them sat a small building guarded by two Chain Chomps that were chained to the building.

The two men led them up to the building, causing the Chain Chomps to begin barking furiously. "Shut up." The red-cloaked man snapped at them. "Filthy mutts." He muttered under his breath and he led them inside. The man in green held the door took Epona's reigns and tied her up next to the Chain Chomps, which ignored her completely. He quickly rejoined the group and shut the door behind him.

Inside the room it was pitch-black, until the red-cloaked man lit candles on either side of the room. The group then became aware of a woman's figure seated in from of them.

"You're Highness, we have brought the messengers from Princess Zelda of Hyrule." The green-cloaked man announced.

"Thank you." The woman said as she lit another candle revealing her features. It was indeed Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. The stress of the situation could be seen in her face: it looked worn and tired. Dark lines had formed under her eyes, giving her the look of someone who has been sleep-deprived. Her voice was weak and sounded defeated. And yet, the incredible beauty she was known for was still evident. Her eyes were an incredibly deep blue and her long blonde hair that was usually done in a ponytail hung down beneath her shoulders.

"It's so good of you to come, Zelda told us she would send aid, but we were never too hopeful…" She sounded ashamed of thinking that way. "Before I say any more, might I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Ike."

"Popo!"

"Nana!"

"Meta Knight and Kirby."

"Link and Sheik."

"Thank you all for coming." Relief could be seen in Princess Peach's face after seeing so many ready to help.

"We're here to give any help you need." Ike assured her, rather fast.

"Thank you, but before we get to that, I would like to have a word with the two Hylians first, will the rest of you please wait outside for a few minutes?"

"Of course!" Ike was first to respond once again.

Peach gestured to the two cloaked men, "Would you please show them out?" The men silently nodded and opened the door.

"Oh, Princess?" Popo began.

"Yes?"

"Nana and I came here looking for a friend of ours, Toad, might we be able to see him?"

Peach smiled. "Certainly. Would one of you please escort these two to their friend's home?" The man in green nodded.

As the doors shut, Link heard Ike say, "What kind of creatures are these?" Followed by loud barking, and a high-pitched screech.

Peach looked at Sheik. "You know, that's--." Sheik raised a finger to her unseen lips, indicating not to speak yet. She turned and made a figure in the air and all of the sounds coming in from outside stopped.

"Now you may continue." Sheik said as she removed her scarf from her mouth.

"Thank you, Zelda." Once Zelda had thrown off her scarf Peach stood up and hugged Zelda. The two had not seen each other in years and it took every once of their will to not be reduced to sixteen-year-olds and begin catching up on unimportant matters. This was strictly a serious visit.

"Sorry about hiding my identity, but if I walked around as Zelda I fear the Twilit Beasts would come at us in even greater numbers."

"Why then do you hide yourself from your companions?"

"This isn't exactly a trusting time, now is it?"

"Indeed it isn't." Peach agreed sadly.

Seeing as how the Princess was not kidnapped and the remaining citizens were not dead, Link mad a quick assumption. "So, I take it we're not here to look for survivors, huh?"

"No, we aren't." Zelda said.

"Then why are we here?"

"You know of the Mirror of Twilight?" Peach asked.

"Of course. But I don't see how that is relevant since Midna destroyed it. Thoroughly, unlike the Sages."

"Well, that's just it: that wasn't the only—." Peach was interrupted by the red-cloaked man throwing the doors open.

"Princess! There's – town – center – Twilight – bad --!"

"Calm down! What's happening?"

"There's – Follow me!"

* * *

The makeshift town was under attack by several Twilit Beasts. They tore through the shops and homes, ruining everything that the citizens had worked so hard on. But all the citizens were unharmed. The Beasts seemed to be searching for someone in particular…

Link, Sheik, and Peach joined Ike, Meta Knight, and Kirby. They were hesitant to engage in combat with the Beasts, knowing how unpredictable their power could be. The very sight of them agitated  
Link to no end.

"What are you waiting for?" Link asked, agitated.

"We, we were unsure how to confront these – things." Ike said.

"They can be killed just like anything else, you just have to know what to do. Follow me." Link drew the Blade and ran to face the monsters. Ike hesitated a moment, then followed. Meta Knight and Kirby trailed behind.

Suddenly the ground shook and large stone structures fell from the sky in a circular pattern around them. Kirby and Meta Knight were too slow and got stuck outside the Twilight force field, leaving Ike and Link to face the Beasts alone.

Immediately after, a portal opened up in the sky above them and dropped several more Twilit Beasts down into the force field.

"Dammit." Link swore.

"What now?" Ike inquired nervously.

"We fight, but you have to do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

"How many do you see?"

"Uhh, twelve?"

"Yeah that's what I got, too. Okay you go down that side, I'll go to this side. Call out the number of how many you fell. You know, one two three."

"What for?"

"Just do it. If I tell you to stop fighting you run to where I am immediately, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Go." Link and Ike rushed off to different ends of the force field. Ike brandished Ragnell and felled his first Twilit Beast in a few strokes.

"One!" he called. Link heard him and felled one as well.

_That's two._ He was keeping a tally in his head. The rest of his group and the citizens watched from outside. Sometime during the fighting Popo and Nana rejoined the group with Toad.

Ike continued to call out his kills. "Two!" "Three!" "Four!" "Five!"

"Stop!" Link yelled to him. Ike immediately ran back to where Link was. Link killed the tenth Twilit Beast and ran to the center of the force field with Ike. The remaining two Beasts closed in on them.

"What now?" Asked Ike with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"When I say so, we have to kill the last two at the same time."

"What?"

"If one of them is left alone, it will revive all the rest and then we have to start _all_ over again."

"Alright." The Twilight beasts moved in closer.

"Wait, wait, wait." They could smell the rancid breath seeping out of their mouth-less faces; they could feel the cold radiating off their bodies. They both tensed their sword arms and aimed for the Beasts hearts. "Now!" Both of them released the stored tension in their arms and gleaming blades rushed forward and pierced the black skin and continued into the hearts. Both Beasts cried out a bone-shaking screech before falling to the ground, limp, and fading out of existence.

The large stone filed-marked dissolved, taking the force field with them. The portal overhead turned from red to green. Link looked up at it. "Well that's convenient. We won't have to walk home."

"Link! Ike! Are you two okay?" Peach and the others rushed over to them. The citizens started cheering for them. Even the two, cloaked men were clapping.

"Now," Link said to Peach and Sheik, "You were saying something about a Mirror?"

* * *

Well, wuddya think. Please let me know k thnx. ;)


	6. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note: **Wow, its been a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I even thought about writing a new chapter for this story. I can't even remember what made me quit writing this. The style of writing might be different in this chapter then the previous ones, but its still me. In any case, here it is: Shades of Twilight Chapter 6: Mirror, Mirror

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this story is mine. NONE OF IT.

* * *

VI

Mirror, Mirror

Link, Sheik, Ike, Meta Knight, Kirby, Popo, and Nana were all taken back to Peach's makeshift chamber along with the two, cloaked figures. It was small, but somehow enough chairs were brought in for everyone to be seated. The two in cloaks lighted lamps and Peach took her place at the front of the group. Sheik still refrained from revealing herself, which was just as well for Peach.

"Before I continue about the Mirror, perhaps you should be introduced to my loyal guards," She motioned to them and they lowered their hoods. "May I introduce, Mario and Luigi." Both bowed slightly. "They have served me for many years and remained by my side after Bowser's rampage."

The gathered adventurers all nodded in acceptance. They would stay as they spoke. They could be trusted.

"So, yes, about the Mirror of Twilight. It seems a few of you already know of its purpose, and some are not. I shall speak of it as though everyone is ignorant of it." She paused looking to continue. "The Mirror of Twilight was what allowed Ganondorf to spread the Twilight Realm across Hyrule over a year ago. The Mirror is – was – old; it is destroyed now. It was thought to have been destroyed long ago, but in reality it was only broken into four pieces. They were recovered and the Mirror restored.

"But that is past. What is important now is that there was not one Mirror, as previously thought, but several. There is one residing north of here, and one in Tellia, am I correct, Lord Ike?"

"Yes, milady, there is indeed a Mirror of Twilight resting in Tellia." Ike spoke confidently, but regretfully.

Peach continued. "I'm sure there are others, and I think Bowser got ahold of one Mirror, thought which I cannot say."

"And that's how he was able to devastate your kingdom so suddenly?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes, I think so." A harsh silence fell on those crowded in a makeshift audience chamber. Link glanced at Sheik, then at Ike, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It must have been noticeable, because Peach then asked, "Yes, Link?"

Turning from Ike, he said, "So what is it you are going to have us do?" Peach raised her eyebrow at the question; rarely was she spoken to so directly, and only by those close to her. But it was a valid question and one that deserved an answer.

"Very well. I am asking you to retrieve the Mirror situated in a cave north of here. Bowser is, as of now, unaware of its location – else this town would not even be here. Bring the Mirror back here, so Bowser cannot get it." Without waiting for a response, Peach looked past Link at Popo and Nana. "You two don't have to go with them, the mission was not intended with you, and I will not force you to go."

Everyone turned to look at them. Popo and Nana smiled. Popo said, "After what we saw in the mountains, I think we should go with them."

"Yeah," Nana agreed, "They needed our help then, and they might need it again."

Peach nodded. "Very well. Mario and Luigi will accompany you, as well. They have…talents that you might also find helpful."

"When would you have us leave?" Ike asked.

"It is getting late, and you all have traveled quite some distance. Tomorrow at the earliest."

"Tomorrow then!" Ike announced rather grandly. Link muttered something under his breath. But he wanted to do it soon all the same. Tomorrow would be fine.

"I'll have rooms prepared for you."

* * *

The rooms prepared for them were nothing more than those of a rundown inn. But no one was about to complain, after traveling through the mountains, they were all just happy to have a bed. Even if it was stiff and probably crawling with insects.

Link and Ike were given a room, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Popo were given another (due to their small size, they were able to fit all three in one room), and Nana and Sheik were given another.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Ike asked suddenly.

"What is?"

"Everything." He would say not more, and fell asleep soon after. Link found himself wishing he were in the room with Sheik.

* * *

Link, Sheik, Ike, Meta Knight, Kirby, Popo, Nana, Mario, and Luigi set out from Mycelia the next morning. Peach and many citizens came to see them off. Link could not help but smile as they waved good-bye. It was nice to have someone cheering for you.

Time passed quickly on flat Mushroom Fields. Or maybe it seem that way after spending two days underground; the sun was now always visible, and the path clear. It was hard to maintain a bad mood in such conditions. Even Epona seemed cheerier than she had been since they left Ordon village.

Link and Ike traded stories; Meta Knight joined in occasionally. Link was curious as to how someone of his size was as skilled a swordsman as he was. A short demonstration later and Link was humbled. Nana, Popo, and Kirby chattered almost continuously. How did they understand each other? Even Meta Knight had no answer. Sheik walked with Mario and Luigi, not one of them talking above a whisper. What information was she gathering?

At noon they stopped for a quick lunch that had been prepared for them by the citizens of Mycelia. It was surprisingly good, though it consisted chiefly of mushrooms. The further form town they traveled the bigger and taller the wild mushrooms got. Eventually, some were as tall as trees and provided just as much shade.

Not long after their lunch the cave came into view. It had to be the one, as it was carved into a large rock. The only rock for miles around, Link observed. But it was strange, even more so than the fact that it was a rock in the middle of a field of tall mushrooms. There was something about it…

"Let's go check it out." Kirby, Nana, and Popo raced for the cave, leaving the others behind, only slightly amused. When they finally caught up, Nana exclaimed, "It's big!"

"Bigger than it looks!" Popo added.

"Indeed it is." Ike stepped inside and measured it up. "Looks like it goes on for a ways. Downhill." Link made a face. More time underground? Epona seemed to feel the same way. But if that's what they have to –

An arrow whizzed past his head. Or, something like an arrow; it never collided with stone. Everyone turned and left the cave to face this new threat. No one was there. Confused, Link stepped further out. Only his instincts saved him as he raised his shield in time to block another arrow. When he examined the shield, there was no dent, and nothing fell to the ground.

What was going on?

Then a figure appeared, seemingly from the sky. From the sky? The figure stood in the shade of a large mushroom. As such, Link was not able to properly identify the individual. He could see it was a youth, perhaps fourteen or fifteen, wearing some sort of robe and… wings?

"You won't be taking that Mirror!" He (as it was clearly a male) called to them.

* * *

  
Please review! aNd look at some of my other fanfics!


	7. NOTIFICATION OF TERMINATION

OUT OF IDEAS. I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING OR CONSIDERING THIS STORY AT ANY POINT IN THE FUTURE. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ACTIVE STORIES.


End file.
